Mon Meilleur Ennemi
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Résumé : L'action se situe après l'épisode 17 : Impardonnable, de la saison 3 d'Angel. Wesley se terre chez lui et par une nuit de pleine lune, le vieux vampire vient lui rendre visite...


**Disclamer : **_Les personnages présent dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur créateur_** : **_Joss Whedon. __Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je l'ai écrite pour le fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Mon Meilleur Ennemi<strong>

**Bande Son **"**Down**" **By Jason Walker**

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce fixait avec appréhension la porte de son appartement. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, sa misérable petite existence était devenu un véritable enfer. Tous ces individus qu'il considérait comme sa famille n'éprouvaient désormais plus que dégoût et mépris à son égard. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ! Il avait tout gâché...Et il était à présent condamné à aimer cet ange déchu qui avait froidement tenté de l'étouffer avec un oreiller..Dehors, les milliers d'étoiles qui embrasaient la voie lactée donnaient à Los-Angeles des allures de paradis perdu et la lune, dans son infinie bonté, baignait de sa douce clarté son obscurité. Pourtant, ni la beauté des astres ni les vapeurs de l'alcool ne semblaient pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire embrumé le terrifiant souvenir que lui inspirait ce chasseur de vampires qui n'avait pas hésité à traverser les âges pour venir assouvir en ce siècle de tourmente sa soif de vengeance.

Assis dans son fauteuil avec un verre de wisky à la main, celui-ci se sentait peu à peu sombrer dans les affres de la culpabilité. Pourquoi diable, avait-il fallu qu'il accorde plus de crédit à cette maudite prophétie, plutôt qu'à l'amour que son meilleur ennemi ressentait pour son nouveau né..._**Le père tuera le fils**_...Foutaises ! La triste vérité, c'est qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile. Pathétique et manipulable à souhait. Il suffisait qu'un démon Sahjhan modifie un passage de ce qu'il pensait être un texte sacré pour qu'il se jette tête première dans la gueule du loup. Alors qu'allait-il devenir ? Prisonnier de cet océan de regrets qui menaçaient à tout instant de l'engloutir...Car en franchissant à ses risques et périls ce portail dimensionnel qui débouchait sur Quor-Toth, Daniel Holtz avait mis à exécution ses funestes desseins de la plus critique des manières...Un soupire de dépit s'échappa de sa gorge macabrement tranchée...Il avait trahi son éthique, bassement piétiné ses idéaux...A cause de sa bêtise, Connor avait disparu et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela. Aussi, à quoi bon ressasser ses erreurs passées ! Il avait commis le péché d'orgueil en se positionnant sciemment aux dessus des lois qui régissaient depuis l'aube du premier jour l'univers. Il avait trahi les siens pour une seconde d'éternité. Pour croiser le temps d'un éclair le regard des dieux. Et finalement rencontrer au détour de ses errances la grande faucheuse... Cependant, il respirait encore. Oui, il avait vaillamment affronté la mort. Survécu à ses assauts répétés et échappé à la brûlure des larmes de sang que son corps meurtri avait versé. Seulement voilà, en refusant de se laisser envoûter par les chants funèbres qui s'élevaient du royaume des ombres, il avait par la même pactisé avec les forces des ténèbres. Alors certes, il était jusqu'à preuve du contraire tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant... Vivant, mais vide...Vide, comme une coquille...Une coquille sans âme...Son index et son majeur vinrent anxieusement effleurer la vilaine cicatrice qui parait son cou...Le simple fait de se remémorer cet épisode fatidique durant lequel tout avait basculé le mettait au supplice et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur que lui avait infligée cette lame glacée en pénétrant, tel de puissants crocs d'acier, dans sa chair déchirée.

Sa vieille horloge venait de sonner les douze coups de minuit...Le ramenant brusquement à la réalité...Depuis quand ne parvenait-il plus à trouver le sommeil ? A dire vrai, il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que dévasté par le chagrin qui gangrénait semaine après semaine son quotidien, la lumière du soleil finissait par dangereusement se confondre avec les halos couleur arc-en-ciel des lampadaires qui bordaient les trottoirs de la ville. Les somnifères qu'il prenait en grande quantité chaque soir ne lui faisaient quasiment plus d'effet et il s'apprêtait, en tout désespoir de cause, à avaler ses précieux comprimés lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'était soudainement emporté...Toc, toc, toc... Quelqu'un frappait avec véhémence contre le mince panneau de bois qui le protégeait de cette jungle luxuriante qu'il redoutait tant. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui...La source de tous ses déboires...Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il alla donc lui ouvrir «_**Vas**_-_**y**_, _**entre**_. _**Fais comme chez toi**_...» L'espace d'un court instant, ses prunelles assombries de mille et une peines se fondirent dans celles de l'homme qui ce tenait là, debout devant lui. Puis, incapable d'affronter une minute de plus la colère qui incendiait son reflet aux teintes chocolatées, il s'était simplement contenté de retirer ses lunettes démodées avant de se laisser choir, telle une marionnette désarticulée, dans son fidèle siège capitonné «_**Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Angel **__**?**_» A quoi bon poser se genre de question...Il était de toute façon résigné à accepter le châtiment qui lui était réservé. Fort de cette certitude, il attrapa mollement la bouteille qui trônait sur la table basse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre...Attendre que son coeur cesse de battre...Attendre que les effets du spleen s'estompe...Attendre...Attendre...Où peut-être que...Non... Pourtant...«_**Je suis venu terminer ce que j'ai commencé**_..._**Je te hais Wesley**_! _**Tu entends**_, _**je te hais**_..._**»**_ Il devait le faire taire, par n'importe quel moyen...Assouvir ce désir qui nourrissait vainement le creux de ses reins et qui allait finir par le rendre complètement fou «_**Est**_-_**ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire**_ ! _**Et arrête de boire bon dieu**_ !_**»**_ Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu. Il n'était pas sourd...Voilà qu'il riait...Il n'allait très certainement plus tarder à perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait «_**Qu'est**_-_**ce que ça peut bien te foutre **_**_? _**_**Tu me détestes de toute **_**façon**..._**Oui**_, _**tu me détestes**_, _**alors que moi je t'aime à en crever**_. _**C'est ironique**_, _**non**_ ? » Je t'aime...Je t'aime.

Totalement désarmé par cette déclaration des plus fantaisistes, Angel sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Comment ce félon osait-il lui jeter de but en blanc ses sentiments à la figure ! Comment osait-il encore prononcer de tels mots ! En connaissait-il seulement le sens...«_**Je t'interdit de dire ça**__**,**__** tu m'entends **_! _**Je t'interdit de**_...» De quoi au juste ? De lui inspirer toutes ses choses qui l'effrayaient au plus haut point...De provoquer en lui cette tempête d'émotions exacerbées auxquelles tout son être refusait de se soumettre...De salir la mémoire de son tout petit...Pourquoi songeait-il à cela ! Son enfant vivait toujours...Il le savait...Oui, il pressentait dans les abysses de son âme damnée qu'il finirait tôt où tard par le retrouver...Aussi, en attendant que ce moment vienne, n'avait-il d'autre choix que de continuer à vivre...Où survivre...Comme lui...«_**Je t'en pris**_, _**donne**_-_**moi cette bouteille**_...» Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure...Et agenouillé à même le sol, ses doigts tremblants vinrent furtivement s'entrelacer aux doigts nerveusement crispés sur le récipient de verre «_**Wesley**_..._**Tu ne m'aimes pas et te souler n'arrangera rien à la situation**_. _**Il n'y a rien entre toi et moi**_..._**Rien du tout**_..._**Alors je crois que ce serait mieux pour nous deux que tu quittes la ville**_.» Puis, en une frêle caresse, il lui retira sa fiole de poison. C'est ainsi que le silence, lourd et assourdissant s'installa entre-eux...Détruisant du revers de sa main d'or une amitié vieille de trois années...Il s'apprêtait à se relever, lorsque les événements, cruels et destructeurs, avaient sournoisement figés leur course...Les condamnant tous deux aux tourments perpétuels...Et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos...«_**Wesley**_...» Un baiser...Il aurait du le repousser...Hurler... L'insulter...Le gifler...Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de fermer ses paupières perlées de gouttes salées et de se laisser embrasser.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre de toute façon..Installé à califourchon sur lui, ce dernier s'appliquait à fermement le maintenir sous son joug. Sans pour autant le brutaliser où lui imposer des actes qu'il redoutait...Comme s'il subodorait qu'au cours de ces deux-cent quarante dernières années, cette méfiance maladive qu'il cultivait vis à vis de son prochain, l'avait toujours bêtement empêché d'accorder sa confiance et de ce fait, d'autoriser qui que ce soit à le posséder...A prendre d'assaut les commandes de son manège désenchanté...A l'apprivoiser...La légère brise d'exaltation qui soulevait de son imperceptible souffle d'été les voilages mordorés qui ondulaient gracieusement devant les fenêtres entrouvertes lui donnaient des vertiges et la douceur de cette langue qui explorait méthodiquement les plus infimes recoins de sa bouche tendrement rosée, lui insufflait la redoutable sensation de suffoquer. Les vagues de chaleur qui naissaient dans l'intimité de son bassin écrasé par le poids de son troublant amant...Amant...Perturbante prise de conscience...Remontaient à présent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir tour à tour mourir dans les méandres de cette passion qui le consumait...L'enivrait...L'accablait...Tant et si bien qu'à la minute même où il sentit son jean glisser le long de ses jambes à la pâleur laiteuse, sa seule obsession devint de se laisser aller entre ces bras qui ne demandaient qu'à l'enlacer. D'un geste sûr, ce fut ensuite au tour de son boxer noir et de son pull-over beige d'être ôtés. Puis, l'absence...Insoutenable absence.

Soucieux de ne pas le blesser, l'ancien observateur s'était lestement remis en équilibre «_**Suis moi**_ ...» Il ne voulait surtout pas le prendre au beau milieu de son salon comme il se plaisait à le faire avec toutes ces femmes sans prénoms qui acceptaient de ce dénuder pour une simple poignée de pièces de monnaie...Tantôt filles des rues tantôt poules de luxe...Diseuses de bonne aventure où briseuses de solitude...Tristes fantômes esseulés...Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux confortablement installés sur son lit, il prit soin de lentement s'effeuiller avant d'extraire du tiroir de sa commode un tube de lubrifiant à peine entamé. L'heure était enfin venu pour lui de concrétiser cet amour qui le dévorait depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de franchir le seuil de l'Hypérion. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire ce déplaisant écho qui résonnait en lui et qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait tout à perdre à ce jeu là...Mais il avait tellement envie de lui «_**Viens**_...» Cette étourdissante plainte de volupté acheva d'attiser le feu qui corrodait son bas ventre. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à s'être fâcheusement égaré sur les tortueux sentiers de l'oubli «_**Tout ce que tu voudras**_...» Grisé par l'odeur que la peau de son vampire tatoué dégageait, il n'eut alors plus que pour seule alternative de céder à la tentation en se plaçant délicatement entre ses cuisses lascivement écartées. Ses deux mains vinrent ensuite se poser sur les couvertures de chaque côté de son adorable visage aux joues empourprées «_**Je t'aime **__**...**_» Et ses lèvres sensuellement prendre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Couché sur lui, il ne lui rester maintenant plus qu'a se fondre en lui...A cueillir le fruit défendu et commettre le péché originel.

Dans un état second, il prit toutefois la difficile décision de réfréner ses ardeurs afin de le préparer à recevoir ses faveurs dans les règles de l'art. Pour ce faire, il dû se résoudre à quitter ses lèvres pour enduire l'un après l'autre ses doigts de baume «_**Détends-toi**_...» A supposer bien évidemment qu'une telle chose soit envisageable. Car force est de reconnaître que la situation ne se prêtait guère à la désinvolture. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence... Leur première fois serait aussi la dernière...La seule et l'unique...Par conséquent, il se faisait un devoir de transformer cette brève parenthèse en éternité... Après l'avoir chastement embrassé sur le front, il se laissa donc rouler sur le côté afin de soulager son corps asservi de son emprise. Il avait subitement l'air si fragile...Si désirable...Etendu face à face, sa main droite vint doucement frôler son membre gorgé de paillettes argentées avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la courbe arrondie de ses fesses et de ramener sa jambe gauche sur sa hanche. Puis, avide de visiter cette lointaine contrée encore vierge de toute intrusion, il y fit lentement coulisser l'une de ses phalanges...Une seconde...Mais une plainte qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la félicitée l'incita à les retirer pour de nouveau permettre à sa langue de s'entortiller autour de sa docile moitié...Ne rien précipiter...Quand il le sentit de nouveau prêt à s'ouvrir à ses attouchements, il reprit précautionneusement ses préliminaires là où il les avait interrompu. Parsemant son torse de baisers mouillés et mordillant de temps à autre le lobe de son oreille si joliment dessinée...Sans suivi une litanie de gémissements à peine audible...Et lorsque son anneau de chair fut suffisamment dilaté, il le refit basculer dans sa position initiale «_**Inspire profondément **_...» Tout en massant ses bourses devenu lancinantes au fil de son exploration, il revint se perdre au crépuscule de ce monde chimérique.

Angel n'en pouvait plus d'attendre...Les sensations désagréables qui l'avaient envahi aux prémices de ce qui ce révélait être la plus enivrante des expériences, s'étaient rapidement dissipées au profit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant...D'indéfinissable...Comme s'il mourait pour renaître à chaque fois que le corps de Wesley entrait en contact avec le sien...«_**Wesley **_»...Il voulait le massacrer...«_**Wesley **_»...Le sentir en lui...«_**Oui chéri ? **_» ...Chéri...Il ne manquait plus que cela... «_**Wesley **_»...En une vigoureuse poussée, Wesley...Son Wesley...Finit enfin par le pénétrer. Le souffle coupé par le vif élancement qui chemin faisant l'avait de part en part transpercé, il se sentit momentanément partir dans les bas-fonds de l'inertie...Avant de s'éveiller au plaisir qui parcourait ses veines...De la lave en fusion...Il le sentait aller et venir en lui. Sa respiration saccadée...Son parfum sucré...Sa chevelure brune collée par la sueur...«_**Wesley **_» De ahanements en complaintes, il se surprit à désirer plus...Plus loin...Plus fort...Ses jambes s'étaient presque refermées en un spasme musculaire sur cette taille qui emplissait à la perfection le néant de ses cuisses ruisselantes et sulfureusement disjointes. Définitivement dompté, pour ne pas dire tragiquement dominé, c'est à peine s'il osait encore soutenir l'éclat fiévreux de ces iris bleu ombragé qui l'irradiait. Les ongles plantés dans ces épaules empreintes de masculinité, il s'attachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait à suivre la cadence qui lui était imposé...Il s'entendait crier...Les mains caressantes qui le cajolait, étaient de partout et nulle part à la fois...Derrière sa nuque...Sur ses fesses...Montant et descendant sur son pénis en ébullition. La délivrance était si proche...

**I don't know where i'am at**..._Je ne sais pas où je suis_

**I'm standing at the back****...**_Je reste à l'écart_

**And i"m tired of waiting****...**_Et je suis fatigué d'attendre_

**Waitng here in line, hoping that i'll find what i've been chasing**

_Ici dans cette file d'attente, espérant que je retrouverai ce que je poursuis..._

**I shot for the sky****...**_Je visais le ciel_

**I'm stuck on the ground****...**_Je suis cloué au sol_

**So why do i try, i know i'm gonna fall down**

_Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_

**I thought i could fly, so why did i drown ?**

_Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?_

**Never know why it's coming down, down, down**

_Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi tout s'écroule, s'écroule, s'écroule..._

**Not ready to let go****...**_Je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner_

**Cause then i'd never know****...**_Parce-qu'à ce moment là je ne saurai jamais_

**That i could be missing****...**_Ce que je vais manquer_

**I'm missing way too much****...**_Trop de choses me manquent_

**So when do i give up what i've been wishing for ?**

_Alors quand vais-je abandonner ce que je souhaitais ?..._

**I shot for the sky****...**_Je visais le ciel_

**I'm stuck on the ground****...**_Je suis cloué au sol_

**So why do i try, i know i'm gonna fall down**

_Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_

**I thought i could fly, so why did i drown ?**

_Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?_

**Never know why it's coming down, down, down**

_Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi c'est au plus bas, bas, bas_

**Oh i'm going down, down, down****...**_Oh je vais m'écrouler, m'écrouler, m'écrouler_

**Can't find another way around****...**_Aucun autre chemin autour de moi_

**And i don't want to hear the sound of losing of what i never found**

_Et je ne veux pas entendre le son de la perte de ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé..._

**I shot for the sky.****..**_Je visais le ciel_

**I'm stuck on the ground****...**_Je suis cloué au sol_

**So why do i try, i know i'm gonna fall down**

_Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_

**I thought i could fly, so why did i drown ?**

_Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?_

**I never know why it's coming down, down, down**

_Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi je m'écroule, m'écroule, m'écroule..._

**I shot for the sky****...**_Je visais le ciel_

**I'm stuck on the ground****...**_Je suis cloué au sol_

**So why do i try, i know i'm gonna fall down**

_Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler_

**I thought i could fly, so why did i drown ?**

_Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?_

**Oh, it's coming down, down, down**

_Oh, je m'écroule, m'écroule, m'écroule..._**Lyrics be Jason Walker****.**

C'est ainsi que ce qui devait arriver arriva...Dans un effroyable sursaut d'orgueil, Angel avait méchamment renversé son amant afin d'inverser leurs positions respectives. Toujours enchevêtré à son corps, il vint prendre appui sur son abdomen pour se mouvoir à son aise...Le chevaucher...Le faire hurler...Les yeux clos, il sentit alors des mains se poser sur son dos et un torse se plaquer contre son torse...Démonstration d'affection...Il aurait du lui briser la nuque ! Mais il l'aimait...Le maudissait...«_**Wesley **_»Et sous l'impulsion de ces vigoureux coups de reins qui stimulaient effrontément son point G, il dû à contre coeur, se résoudre à rendre les armes...Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, de longs jets d'argents se déversèrent sur le ventre de Wesley, tandis que celui-ci se répandait dans son étroit fourreau désormais maculé de liquide séminal. Les bras entourés autour de son cou, il demeura encore quelques instants contre lui avant de le replaquer sur le matelas pour le mordre...«_**Je t'aime tout autant que je te déteste.**__**..**__**Alors ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que j'ai tout oublié parce-que je t'ai laissé m'initier**__**...**_»...En veillant toutefois à ne pas le vider de son sang...Juste pour le marquer...«_** Tu es à moi**__**...**__** Aujourd'hui et à jamais. Adieu Wesley **_» Puis il s'était rhabillé et s'en était allé.

Trois mois plus tard, Wesley délivrait le vampire de son cercueil...Dès son retour dans leur dimension, Connor n'avait eu de cesse de faire payer à son pauvre père toutes ces choses dont-il n'était en rien responsable. Terrorisé...Affamé...Et affaibli, Angel n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de lui même.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Une petite review^^<p> 


End file.
